


Group Chat

by viv_mae_lover



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_mae_lover/pseuds/viv_mae_lover
Summary: So, I decided to write this because I really wanted to do a text fic. And I really like Danny Phantom sOI already have a bunch of chapters prewritten so I'm going to try to update once a week.Usernames!Danny Fenton: dannytheghostDash Baxter: favejockieDanny Phantom: dannyphantheghostKwan: iamSWANSam Manson: Xx_death_xXTucker Foley: tofuPaulina: i<3invisobill





	1. Nice To Meet You, I'm Danny Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this because I really wanted to do a text fic. And I really like Danny Phantom sO
> 
> I already have a bunch of chapters prewritten so I'm going to try to update once a week.
> 
> Usernames!  
> Danny Fenton: dannytheghost  
> Dash Baxter: favejockie  
> Danny Phantom: dannyphantheghost  
> Kwan: iamSWAN  
> Sam Manson: Xx_death_xX  
> Tucker Foley: tofu  
> Paulina: i<3invisobill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames!
> 
> Danny Fenton: dannytheghost  
> Dash Baxter: favejockie  
> Danny Phantom: dannyphantheghost  
> Kwan: iamSWAN  
> Sam Manson: Xx_death_xX  
> Tucker Foley: tofu  
> Paulina: i<3invisobill

**_dannyphantheghost added dannytheghost to a private chat at 9:13 am_**

**dannyphantheghost:** you took my username :'( 

**dannytheghost:** i had it before you sorry man 

**dannytheghost:** who are you anyway? 

**dannyphantheghost:** im the new kid. Danny Phantom 

**dannytheghost:** cool 

**_dannytheghost has left the chat_**

**_Xx_death_xX has added dannytheghost, favejockie, and tofu to a group chat named 'there's a new kid'_**

**Xx_death_xX:** there is a new kid his name is danny phantom 

**dannytheghost:** almost everybody already knows sam 

**dannytheghost:** plus he pmed me saying i took his username 

**tofu:** do you know when his first day of school is 

**Xx_death_xX:** im pretty sure his first day is next week weds or thurs 

**favejockie:** It's actually Tuesday of next week.  

**favejockie:** Coach said that I get to show him around. 

**favejockie:** He also said that I should try to convince him to join football. 

**dannytheghost:** yes, dash. we all know that you are showing him around 

**dannytheghost:** i stg you sound so gay sometimes 

**Xx_death_xX:** DANNY!! We have gone over this 

**Xx_death_xX:** it doesnt matter is dash is gay, bi, or straight 

**tofu:** but danny has a point. dash does act like a homo 

**favejockie:** Shut up, both of you. 

**favejockie:** And nothing would change if I was gay or bi. 

**favejockie:** I would still be the number one jock. 

**favejockie:** Coach has said he would have no problem with it. 

**tofu:** you asked the coach about you being homo? your def a fag 

**favejockie:** You're*  

**_tofu has changed the name of the group chat to 'DASH IS GAY'_**

**_favejockie has left the chat_**

**tofu:** well at least we dont have to worry about him 

**Xx_death_xX:** you guys have to be nicer to dash 

**Xx_death_xX:** he isnt that bad if you actually get to know him 

**tofu:**  danny you said the new kid texted you... 

**Xx_death_xX:** i forgot you said that  

**Xx_death_xX:** why dont you add him to the group 

**dannytheghost:** fiiiiiiine 

**_dannytheghost has added dannyphantheghost to a group chat named 'DASH IS GAY'_**

**tofu:**  hey, new kid. whats your name 

**dannyphantheghost:** my name is Danny Phantom. yours? 

**tofu:** im tucker 

**Xx_death_xX:** hi, danny!! my name is sam. 

**Xx_death_xX:** why dont you tell us a little about you 

**dannyphantheghost:** i just turned 17 

**dannyphantheghost:** i play the viola 

**dannyphantheghost:** im a vegetarian mostly because i hate the taste of meat 

**Xx_death_xX:** im a vegan!! we can compare meals at lunch!! 

**tofu:** we all know youre a vegan sammmm 

**Xx_death_xX:** tucker stop it. im trying to relate to somebody  

**dannyphantheghost:** and who is Dash? 

**tofu:** dash is a jock who we are all 'friends' with 

**tofu:** and i just know that he's a fucking homo 

**tofu:** dont tell anybody tho 

**_dannytheghost has left the chat_**

**Xx_death_xX:** sorry guys but i gtg  

**Xx_death_xX:** ttyl 

**dannyphantheghost:** bye sam 

**tofu:** bye babe 

**_Xx_death_xX has left the chat_**

**tofu:**  see ya later dude 

**_tofu has left the chat_**

**_dannyphantheghost has left the chat_**


	2. I'd Date You- I Mean- Dang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dash and Danny chat ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames!
> 
> Danny Fenton: dannytheghost  
> Dash Baxter: favejockie  
> Danny Phantom: dannyphantheghost  
> Kwan: iamSWAN  
> Sam Manson: Xx_death_xX  
> Tucker Foley: tofu  
> Paulina: i<3invisobill

_**dannytheghost has added favejockie to a private chat** _

**favejockie:** What do you want?

 **dannytheghost:** just wanted to say sorry 

 **dannytheghost:** i forgot that you weren't out to anybody else

 **favejockie:** It's okay. It's just... I really don't want anybody else to know.

 **favejockie:** There are already rumors but I know that you guys would never spread them.

 **dannytheghost:**  why did you tell me

 **dannytheghost:**  like you could have told one of your closer friends

 **dannytheghost:** or like anybody else

 **dannytheghost:** so why me?

 **favejockie:**  I told you because I trust you more than my other friends.

 **dannytheghost:**  so you consider us freinds?

 **favejockie:** Friends* and yes. 

 **dannytheghost:** if you didnt tell me who would you have told??

 **favejockie:** I probably wouldn't have told anybody.

 **favejockie:**  Most of my friends dont like gay people or even the subject of lgbt+.

 **dannytheghost:** oh i never thought about that

 **favejockie:** And I figured that you wouldn't tell anybody.

 **dannytheghost:** again, im sorry i said that in the group chat

 **favejockie:**   I'm just glad that you didn't say it in any other group chat.

 **favejockie:** Almost everybody else would start teasing me.

 **favejockie:** Which is why I trust you and your friends more than my friends.

 **dannytheghost:** well i am honored 

 **favejockie:** By any chance do you want to play Would You Rather with me?

 **favejockie:**  I only ask because I don't have anything else to do.

 **dannytheghost:** sure... you go first though

 **favejockie:** Would You Rather have three cats or not have a sister?

 **dannytheghost:** def not have a sister

 **dannytheghost:** would you rather live in Amity or live anywhere you want

 **favejockie:** I would have to say that I would live here .

 **dannytheghost:** why?

 **favejockie:** Because of my friends, family, and I have no clue where I would want to live.

 **favejockie:** Would You Rather be bad at swimming or be good at track?

 **dannytheghost:**  honestly im already at swimming so ill choose last

 **dannytheghost:** would you rather paint with disappearing paint 

 **dannytheghost:**  or think in the most annoying voice you can think of?

 **favejockie:** The paint because I could just get different paint.

 **favejockie:** Would You Rather be bad at socializing or an awful writer?

 **dannytheghost:** i am already bad at socializing so ill choose that one

 **dannytheghost:** would you rather be a girl or be forced to eat a ghost pepper every day

 **favejockie:** i would probably have to choose being a girl, sadly.

 **favejockie:** Would You Rather have endless pockets full of candy

 **favejockie:** Or you could date anybody you wanted?

 **dannytheghost:** def endless candy pockets...

 **dannytheghost:** i could date anybody I wanted anyways

 **dannytheghost:** would you rather date one of your friends or one of my friends

 **favejockie:** You

 **favejockie:** I mean I would date one of your friends.

 **favejockie:** Would You Rather never take showers or never take baths?

 **dannytheghost:** i would never take baths cuz they are disgusting sooo...

 **dannytheghost:** would you rather have everybody know youre gay or have only my friends

 **favejockie:** I would have to choose only having your friends.

 **favejockie:** would you rather be a girl or gay

 **dannytheghost:** i would probs be gay

 **favejockie:** Oh

 **dannytheghost:** hey sorry igtg ttyl

 **favejockie:** Bye, talk to you later then.

_**dannytheghost has left the chat** _

**favejockie:** Danny, sometimes you're so frustrating.

_**favejockie has left the chat** _

 


End file.
